Kejutan Bulan Oktober
by Rinzu15 the 4th Espada
Summary: Naruto yang baru saja memenangkan hati Sakura merasa was-was karena Sakura dekat dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan Sakura? Akankah Sakura berpaling pada Sasuke? Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? ONESHOT Songfic, special for Naruto's birthday. Image not mine.


Yahaha…halo minna-san! Rinzu15 kembali dengan fic yang kedua, nih! Bukan berarti aku nelantarin fic pertamaku, lho! Ini cuma fic selingan aja, kok! Dan lagi-lagi ini songfic.

Sebenernya fic ini lebih dulu aku buat sebelum Kokoro no Melody, cuman aku simpen dulu coz ini hadiah yang khusus aku persembahkan buat Naru tersayang yang lagi ulang tahun 10 Oktober ini.

Judunya aku ganti soalnya terlalu aneh, sih gyahaha… aku bingung nyari judul buat fic ini. Ultah Naru tahun ini unik karena angkanya sama semua, bagus!

Ok, deh langsung aja baca fic yang aneh ini… monggo!

Warning : maybe OOC, Typo, aneh, gaje, de el el. Don't like don't read!

**Disclaimer :**

All Characters from Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto © 1999

Story by Rinzu15 © 2010

Terinspirasi dari manga Salad Days by Shinobu Inokuma © 1998

Insert song : Happy Birthday to You You by. YUI

**.**

.

**Kejutan Bulan Oktober**

**.**

**Flashback **

"Hah? Kau terpilih sebagai wakil ketua panitia festival sekolah tahun ini?"

"Ehm."

"Ya ampun, Sakura-chan… apa itu tidak merepotkan?"

"Memang, sih. Tapi asyik juga, lho! Jarang sekali dapat kesempatan seperti ini, kan? Hei, Naruto kau mau ikutan juga jadi panitia tidak? Tiap kelas kan mengirimkan wakilnya dua orang."

"Nggak, ah. Aku malas sama urusan begituan."

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu sepertinya untuk sementara ini kita bakal jarang ketemu."

"He? Jangan berlebihan, Sakura-chan! Cuma wakil ketua panitia saja, kan?"

**End of Flashback**

**.**

Saat itu, aku pikir Sakura-chan cuma bercanda, tapi ternyata sejak saat itu dia benar-benar sibuk dengan persiapan festival sekolah yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi itu. Padahal baru saja kami jadian beberapa minggu sebelumnya, tapi sekarang malah jarang ketemu.

Semua orang terlihat senang menyambut festival akbar itu, tapi tidak denganku. Apalagi ditambah dengan gosip yang membuat hatiku panas.

.

**Flashback**

"Hei, sudah dengar belum? Yang jadi ketua panitia festival kali ini, kan Uchiha Sasuke! Lalu yang jadi wakil ketuanya Haruno Sakura dari kelas 2-5!" ucap seorang gadis berambut merah yang kini tengah berjalan bersama kedua temannya melewati kelas Naruto. Naruto yang sedang duduk bermalas-malasan di bangkunya yang berada tepat di sisi jendela tak sengaja mendengar percakapan gadis-gadis itu. Seketika itu kepalanya langsung mendongak dan mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Hah? Yang benar? Wah, senangnya bisa kerja bareng Sasuke-kun! Kalau tahu begitu, dulu aku ikutan jadi panitia juga!"

"Tapi, tahu tidak? Katanya Sasuke-kun itu suka sama Sakura, lho!"

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung terkejut dan mukanya memerah karena kesal.

"He? Kau jangan bercanda, deh! Bukannya Sakura itu sudah punya pacar yang tampangnya mirip rubah itu, kan?

"Iya! Yang rambutnya kayak duren itu, siapa ya namanya? Aku lupa. Ngomong-ngomong, kok Sakura mau ya sama cowok dengan tampang pas-pasan kayak dia? Padahal Sakura itu cantik, pintar pula."

"Entahlah."

**End of flashback**

**.**

"Arrghh… benar-benar cewek-cewek yang menyebalkan! Padahal tampangku kan nggak jelek-jelek amat, nggak kalah keren, kok dari tampang si Sasuke Teme yang sok kecakepan itu! Lagipula ngapain juga, sih tuh cewek-cewek ngomongin hal yang nggak penting kayak gitu? Bikin naik darah aja!" gerutu Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan itu.

"Yo, Naruto!"

"Shikamaru…"

"Hei, kau kenapa? Tampangmu kusut begitu."

"Nggak."

"Ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini aku lihat kau selalu sendirian. Nggak bareng Sakura? Kalian lagi ribut?"

"Ribut? Padahal tadinya kami senang-senang aja…"

"Hah?"

"Gara-gara ini, aku sudah lama tidak bicara sama Sakura-chan."

"Gara-gara ini? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan pembicaraan Naruto.

"Iya, gara-gara dia jadi wakil panitia festival dia jadi sibuk terus dan kami jadi jarang ketemu. Ditambah lagi ada orang itu!"

"Orang itu? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Sasuke? Sasuke dari kelas 2-1 itu? Memangnya kenapa dengan dia?"

"Ada gosip yang beredar kalau Sasuke itu suka sama Sakura. Kalau gosip itu benar, maka si Sasuke itu bisa cari kesempatan buat deketin Sakura. Dan itu berarti dia sudah berani menabuh genderang perang padaku. Huh, menyebalkan sekali!"

"Tenanglah dulu, Naruto! Itu kan baru gosip."

"Iya, tapi aku tidak tenang. Bagaimana kalau gosip itu benar?"

"Itu berarti kau harus ekstra hati-hati, Naruto."

Naruto menutup matanya dan menghela napas panjang kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di meja. Shikamaru hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, merasa sedikit iba pada sahabatnya itu. Shikamaru merupakan teman sekelas Naruto yang cukup dekat. Dia tahu bagaimana tingkah Naruto biasanya yang selalu ceria dan hiperaktif itu. Kini melihat Naruto yang lesu seperti itu rasanya cukup membuat Shikamaru khawatir.

Saat ini sekolah sedang bebas karena baru saja selesai melaksanakan ujian sekolah jadi tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Setiap tahun Konoha High School selalu menyelenggarakan festival yang selalu dinantikan oleh seluruh siswa. Karena itulah, sekarang para siswa sibuk menghias kelasnya masing-masing untuk menyambut festival itu.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Keesokan harinya…

"Hei, Tenten, Hinata, kalian lihat Sakura tidak?" tanya Naruto ketika ke kelas Sakura. Naruto dan Sakura berada di kelas yang berbeda.

"Ada di ruang rapat, tuh!" jawab Tenten.

"Sa-Sakura bilang katanya a-ada rapat." Sambung Hinata.

"Oh, begitu… makasih, deh!"

Naruto pun beranjak keluar dari kelas Sakura dengan langkah lesu.

'Oh, ya ampun. Sudah berapa hari aku nggak ketemu Sakura-chan, ya?' batin Naruto. Tiba-tiba terdengar percakapan tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada. Ternyata di sana terlihat cewek-cewek yang kemarin menggosipkan Sakura.

"Hei, kemarin aku lihat Sakura dan Sasuke pulang bareng, lho! Katanya, sih Sasuke nganter Sakura sampai rumahnya. Uh, bikin iri saja!" Ucap Karin, cewek berambut merah yang berkacamata.

"Eh, masa, sih? ucap cewek berambut pirang berkuncir empat, Temari tak percaya.

"Apa mereka emang udah jadian?" tanya cewek berambut pirang satunya yang bernama Shion.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Karin.

"Woooiii! Apa yang baru saja kalian katakan?" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang mereka. Sontak ketiga gadis penggosip itu kaget setengah hidup bagai melihat sesosok penampakan hantu berambut duren.

"A-apa-apaan, sih kau ini? Tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang seperti itu, mau bikin jantung kami copot apa?" cerocos Shion.

"Hmm… ok, aku minta maaf. Lalu apa maksud kalian Sakura diantar pulang Sasuke-teme?"

"Iya, aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka saat pulang sekolah. Memangnya kenapa? Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan memanggil Sasuke 'teme'? Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Beraninya mengatai Sasuke-kun yang keren itu dengan sebutan 'teme'!" ujar Karin dengan sewot.

"Aku tidak peduli! Errgh… berani sekali dia mengantar Sakura-chan-ku pulang!" ucap Naruto yang kini sudah terlihat sangat kesal.

"Apa? Sakura-chan-mu? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Temari.

"Iya, asal kalian tahu, Sakura Haruno itu PACARKUUU!" teriak Naruto sambil mencak-mencak seperti orang kesetanan. Aura kejahatan telah mengelilingi sekitar tubuh Naruto, membuat ketiga gadis itu bergidik ngeri dan memilih untuk kabur dari tempat kejadian perkara sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang seorang gadis blondie yang dikuncir ekor kuda menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto!"

"APA?"

"Ya ampun, galak banget, sih!" ujar si gadis blondie yang ternyata adalah Ino.

"Kau ini kenapa lagi Naruto? Tampangmu sekarang menyeramkan sekali," tanya Shikamaru yang berada di belakang Ino.

"Ugh! Si Sasuke-teme itu menyebalkan sekali! Dia sudah berani macam-macam. Aku ingin sekali mencekik lehernya dan ku dandani dia jadi cewek biar bisa ku pertontonkan sekaligus kupermalukan dia di hadapan seluruh siswa Konoha!"

"Ada masalah apa, sih kau ini? Marah-marah tidak jelas begitu?" tanya Ino.

"Si Sasuke-teme itu berani-beraninya mengantar Sakura-chan pulang, padahal yang seharusnya mengantar pulang Sakura itu aku, cowoknya!"

"Sudah, tenanglah. Hanya mengantar pulang saja, kan?" ucap Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Hah, tetap saja aku nggak terima!"

"Wah, sepertinya kau punya saingan, Naruto. Kalau tidak hati-hati bisa-bisa kau kehilangan Sakura, lho!" goda Ino dengan senyuman iblisnya.

"Tidak akan! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! Aku harus mengawasi si Uchiha-teme itu! Pokoknya aku akan menunggu Sakura-chan pulang!"

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu selamat berusaha, ya! Kami duluan." Ucap Ino.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami mau kencan, dong! Bye, Naruto!" jawab Ino sambil mengedipkan satu matanya dan segera menggelayut manja di lengan Shikamaru. Mereka pun meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Huh, menyebalkan sekali! Mereka bersenang-senang diatas penderitaan teman sendiri. Apa boleh buat, aku harus berusaha sendiri."

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Pukul 20 : 38

"Haduh, lama sekali, sih mereka keluar! Ini kan sudah malam. Apa setiap hari Sakura-chan pulang selarut ini?" gerutu Naruto yang kini sedang menunggu bak patung selamat datang di depan gerbang sekolah.

Tak lama kemudiann dari kejauhan terlihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang ditunggunya berjalan bersama cowok berambut raven. Mata Naruto terbelalak melihat pemandangan itu. Hatinya bergemuruh. Aura-aura kejahatan kembali menyelimuti sekitarnya, membuat tumbuhan di sekitarnya mati terkulai dengan naasnya. Sakura yang melihat Naruto berdiri tegang di pintu gerbang sekolah bagai serigala yang siap menerkam buruannya terlihat kaget dan segera menghampirinya, perasaannya tidak enak.

"Naruto! Sedang apa kau di situ? Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Aku menunggumu, Sakura-chan."

"Apa? Kau menungguku pulang?"

"Hei, kamu, ya yang bernama Naruto? Jadi ini pacarnya Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan agak sinis, membuat Naruto semakin geram. Nada bicaranya benar-benar seperti meremehkan.

"Iya. Kau pasti Uchiha Sasuke-tem―, um maksudku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Wah, kau sudah tahu, ya, Naruto? Sasuke ini yang jadi ketua panitia festival sekolah tahun ini. Karena sudah malam, makanya Sasuke mengantarku pulang. Tapi karena sekarang sudah ada kau, Sasuke tidak perlu mengantarku," ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan, ya, Sakura, Naruto! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Naruto."

"Heh, sama-sama," ucap Naruto dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," ujar Sakura.

"Sama-sama, Sakura. Sampai besok!"

"Sampai besok!"

Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan pulang berdampingan menyusuri jalanan yang sudah mulai sepi.

"Sudah lama kita nggak jalan barengan begini," ucap Sakura.

"Hem…"

"Aku kaget sekali kau menungguku pulang sampai malam."

"Hem…"

"Apaan, sih? Dari tadi ham-hem ham-hem!"

"Eh? Sorry, sorry! Aku lagi mikir."

"Mikir apaan?"

"Nggak, kok. Bukan hal penting."

"Kau bohong, Naruto! Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan? Kau bersikap aneh."

"Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa, kok! Kau jangan khawatir, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto kalang kabut. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan serius. Melihat mata emerald Sakura yang indah itu membuat Naruto terhanyut. Semua kekesalan dan kemarahan yang ditahannya sedari tadi seakan lenyap begitu saja, tak bersisa.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja. Jangan kau sembunyikan," ucap Sakura sambil menggelayut di lengan Naruto dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Naruto. Sudah lama Naruto tidak merasakan perasaan hangat seperti ini.

"Aku sangat rindu padamu, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto sambil merangkul Sakura dan menmbelai rambut Sakura. Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Hmm, aku juga rindu sekali, rasanya beberapa hari ini tidak ada yang membuat ribut, aku jadi agak kesepian juga, ehehe…"

Dalam hatinya, Naruto agak sedikit merasa lega karena ternyata Sakura merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi tetap saja selama Sasuke dekat dengan Sakura, hatinya merasa tidak tenang. Seakan suatu saat Sasuke akan merebut Sakura darinya.

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

Tak terasa hari festival pun tiba. Konoha High School kini ramai dan dipenuhi banyak orang. Stand-stand bertebaran mulai dari halaman sampai ruang kelas. Dihiasi dengan berbagai macam hiasan, dari pita sampai bunga berwarna-warni. Sungguh meriah sekali.

Di sebuah koridor sekolah, terlihat seorang cowok berambut jabrik yang berjalan sambil mencari-cari seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan cewek berambut merah mudanya itu.

Naruto pun menuju kelas Sakura, mencari-cari sosoknya. Keadaan kelas Sakura sangat ramai, karena kelas Sakura sekarang berubah menjadi stand kafe berkostum.

"Hei, nggak ada yang lihat Sakura, ya?" tanya Naruto pada teman-teman Sakura yang sedang sibuk melayani para pengunjung.

"Nggak," jawab seorang cowok berambut coklat.

"Orangnya nggak di sini," tambah Tenten.

"Nggak ada, ya? Dari tadi aku cari-cari…" ucap Naruto kecewa.

"Mencari Sakura-san? Tadi dia masuk ruang olahraga." Tiba-tiba seorang cowok beralis tebal menimpali.

"Oh, ya?" jawab Naruto girang.

"Iya, bareng Sasuke, si ketua panitia," tambahnya.

"Eh?"

"Mereka ngobrolnya akrab banget, lho!" seseorang yang lain ikut menambahi.

"Iya mencurigakan." Tiba-tiba saja semua orang jadi berkerumun membicarakan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kayaknya hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar ketua dan wakil ketua…"

"Mereka serasi, lho!"

"Duh, jadi pengen…"

Urat-urat di dahi Naruto semakin bermunculan. Hatinya sangat panas mendengar pernyataan-pernyataan yang membuat api kemarahan dalam diri Naruto semakin berkobar-kobar.

Sebelum segalanya bertambah parah, Naruto segera beranjak dari kelas Sakura. Dia tidak mau mendengar apa pun lagi tentang gosip Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau aku ini pacarnya Sakura? Huh, menyebalkan sekali!" gerutu Naruto.

Shikamaru dan Ino yang melihat Naruto langsung menghampirinya.

"Hoi, Naruto kenapa lagi kau ini? Setiap kali bertemu mukamu selalu ditekuk begitu. Masalah Sasuke lagi?"

"Jangan sebut namanya di depanku, Shikamaru!"

"Ya ampun, Naruto sepertinya semakin gawat, ya?" tanya Ino.

"Apanya?"

"Sasuke itu memang mengincar Sakura, kan?"

"…"

"Yang namanya Sasuke… orangnya pintar, dapat beasiswa pemerintah, jago main tenis, bahkan peringkat tiga di interhigh. Prestasi dan kepintarannya sudah diakui dimana-mana. Apalagi tampangnya… jadi idola dikalangan cewek-cewek. Kalau dia serius, kau mana mungkin menang, ya?" jelas Ino panjang lebar sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Ino, kau ini sebenarnya memihakku atau memihak si Teme itu, sih?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Hohoho, maaf Naruto. Tentu saja aku memihakmu. Kau kan temanku," jawab Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto dengan keras, membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Shikamaru hanya geleng-geleng kepala (A/N: bukan, bukan sedang triping, kok ^^)

"Semua hal yang kau sebutkan dari si Teme itu, kok bagus-bagus semua, sih? Memangnya tidak ada kekurangannya apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, memang itulah kenyataannya, Naruto," jawab Ino.

"Mana mungkin ada orang yang sepenuhnya sempurna di dunia ini. Ah, sudahlah jangan dibicarakan lagi."

"Hei, lihat ini!" ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Tangannya menunjuk sebuah pengumuman yang tertempel di mading.

'SAKSIKAN!

PESTA KEMBANG API DAN KONSER BAND TUNGGAL KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL MULAI JAM 18.30 DI HALAMAN SEKOLAH.

JANGAN SAMPAI KETINGGALAN!'

"Aku nggak tahu ada acara beginian," ucap Naruto.

"Payah kau, Naruto! Itu kan puncak acara festival ini. Semua orang menantikannya tahu!" cerocos Ino.

"Hei, Ino kita harus ke ruang guru sebelum Asuma-sensei marah."

"Kau benar, Shikamaru."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Asuma-sensei?"

"Kami disuruh membereskan buku-buku perpustakaan yang baru saja tiba hari ini."

"Oh, begitu."

"Sudah ya, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk. Shikamaru dan Ino pun segera pergi ke ruang guru. Naruto kembali menatap pengumuman di mading itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Naruto!"

Naruto pun menoleh. Seketika wajahnya menjadi cerah ceria melihat sosok yang sedang dicari-carinya sedari tadi.

"Ah, Sakura-chan…"

Tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya kembali suram ketika dilihatnya Sasuke bersama Sakura.

"…dan kau…"

"Hei," sapa Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, kau sama-sama Sasuke, ya…"

"Iya, tadi kami habis makan di ruang rapat." Jawab Sakura dengan polosnya.

'Makan? Berdua?' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

"Katanya kau mencariku, Naruto? Kenapa?"

"Nggak… bukan masalah besar, kok…"

"Oh, ya? Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku harus mengecek persiapan panggung untuk konser nanti malam dulu ya, Naruto."

Sakura pun bergegas meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto merasa kecewa.

'Padahal dia kucari-cari buat makan bareng…' batin Naruto.

"Serasa kalah perang, ya," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Naruto, kau pasti sudah mendengar gosip kalau aku menyukai Sakura, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Menurutmu gimana?"

"Maksudmu apa berkata seperti itu?"

"Kalau ternyata gosip itu benar, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto menatap benci Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis, membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

"Aku tahu kau adalah pacarnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku memang menyukai Sakura. Dan malam ini, saat acara kembang api dimulai, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku."

"Teme…"

"Jangan bersedih jika akhirnya Sakura nanti meninggalkanmu, Dobe…"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi! Kau tidak akan bisa memisahkan aku dan Sakura dengan semudah itu!"

"Oh ya? Kita lihat saja nanti. Bye…"

Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang merasa sangat kesal sekali.

"Kuso!" umpat Naruto.

'_Kenapa, ya aku selalu terlibat cinta segitiga? Dulu ada Sai diantara aku dan Sakura, tapi aku sama sekali tidak khawatir Sakura bakal diambil dariku. Tapi kali ini berbeda… dia ditarik pelan-pelan oleh Sasuke…'_

'_Selama bertahun-tahun aku terus menunggu Sakura untuk berpaling padaku. Meski begitu aku tidak menyerah. Aku terus berusaha sampai akhirnya Sakura menyambut perasaanku. Semua itu sudah cukup membuatku menderita. Aku tidak mau seluruh pengorbanan dan usahaku selama bertahun-tahun itu sia-sia begitu saja hanya karena si Sasuke-teme itu. Aku mencintai Sakura. Bagiku hanya ada dia di hatiku. Tak akan kuberikan Sakura pada siapapun.'_

**.**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**.**

"Pengumuman-pengumuman, diberitahukan kepada seluruh siswa-siswi Konoha, hari ini pukul 6.30 malam akan berlangsung pesta puncak festival di halaman sekolah. Para siswa yang ingin turut serta meramaikan acara, silakan berkumpul di lapangan. Terima kasih."

"Sakura-chaaann!"

"Naruto…"

"Ano… kita nonton pesta kembang api sama-sama, yuk!"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau, Naruto… maaf tapi aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dulu…"

"Haha…begitu ya? Ya sudah…" ucap Naruto dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya, Naruto…"

"Um… Sa-Sakura-chan… kita ini masih pacaran, kan?"

"He? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja, baka!" jawab Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang.

"Ah, Sasuke… Aku tinggal dulu ya, Naruto!"

Sakura pun menghampiri Sasuke. Mereka akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto. Dengan perasaan sedih, Naruto berlari ke atap sekolah. Hatinya sakit melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto tidak bisa marah pada Sakura, meskipun secara tidak langsung Sakura seperti mengkhianatinya. Apa daya, Naruto terlalu menyayangi Sakura. Dia tidak mampu melihat Sakura bersedih.

'Aku ini cowok payah! Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas untuk berada di sisi Sakura. Mungkin aku harus siap-siap merelakannya. Asalkan Sakura bahagia, aku rela melakukan apapun meskipun itu membuatku sakit…'

Naruto menutup matanya dan menghela napas panjang. "Sakura-chan…"

Tiba-tiba di langit yang gelap terdengar suara kembang api yang ditembakkan. Dalam sekejap, percikan api yang berwarna-warni menghiasi langit malam. Tembakan-tembakan yang lain pun saling menyusul.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, memandang indahnya kembang api itu. Tapi kini suasana hatinya sungguh sepi. Naruto berharap dia bisa menyaksikan indahnya kembang api itu bersama Sakura, gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Saat sedang asyik menatap kembang api itu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Naruto!"

"Eh?"

"Ya ampun! Aku cari-cari dari tadi!"

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"Kenapa malah diam di sini? Padahal semuanya berkumpul di lapangan."

"Ah, aku…"

"Sudah, yuk! Ayo!"

"Eh, kemana?"

"Ke ruang rapat!"

"Ruang rapat? Untuk apa?"

"Soalnya dari sana pemandangannya paling bagus!"

"Pemandangan? Bukannya lebih baik di sini? Kembang apinya bisa terlihat lebih jelas, kan?"

"Sudah, pokoknya kau ikut saja!"

Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto. Dengan rasa penasaran, Naruto pun mengikuti Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di ruang rapat yang gelap gulita. Sakura menarik Naruto mendekati jendela. Sesaat kemudian Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Lihat ke bawah!" perintah Sakura.

"Bawah?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang blo'onnya.

Naruto akhirnya mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah dan saat itu juga matanya terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan di lapangan sekolah. Tak jauh dari panggung konser terlihat sebuah tulisan dari potongan-potongan kayu yang disusun menjadi sebuah tulisan dan dibakar sehingga tulisannya menyala dengan indah. Potongan-potongan kayu yang disusun dan dibakar itu bertuliskan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO".

'Untukku? Happy Birthday Naruto!' batin Naruto, takjub dengan apa yang kini tengah dilihatnya.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Naruto!" ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum senang. Naruto menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin sekali membuat kejutan di hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi, aku bingung bikin kejutan apa. Akhirnya aku baru sadar, ada kesempatan bagus dihari terakhir festival Konoha. Kebetulan bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunmu. Yah, cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan. Aku bela-belain jadi panitia untuk mewujudkan kejutan ini. Memang, sih boleh dibilang ini penyalahgunaan kekuasaan, tapi nggak apa-apa, kan niatnya baik. Gimana, kau senang tidak, Naruto?"

Sakura terkejut ketika melihat Naruto kini menangis. Dia menjadi bingung.

"Naru―"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah memeluknya dengan erat. Sakura terkejut dengan sikap Naruto, namun sesaat kemudian Sakura pun membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Aku senang sekali, Sakura-chan! Terima kasih. Aku… sangat terharu. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak ingat sekarang hari ulang tahunku…" ucap Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya. Sakura tersenyum senang. Dia tidak menyangka reaksi Naruto akan seperti ini.

"Baka! Syukurlah kalau kau senang."

"Maaf ya, Naruto. Gara-gara ini kita jadi jarang bertemu…"

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Sakura-chan. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku sudah mencurigaimu yang tidak-tidak."

"Mencurigai? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku pikir kau akan meninggalkanku, Sakura-chan. Karena semenjak kau jadi panitia festival kau dekat dengan Sasuke-teme. Aku sangat takut hal itu terjadi."

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura tertawa mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Naruto bengong melihat Sakura yang tertawa seperti itu, karena menurutnya tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali.

"Apanya yang lucu, Sakura-chan?"

"Ahaha… Naruto kau baka sekali, sih! Kau cemburu sama Sasuke, ya? Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu! Memang selama jadi panitia aku jadi dekat dengan Sasuke, tapi itu karena Sasuke mau membantuku menyiapkan kejutan ini untukmu. Dia kan ketuanya, jadi dia yang membantuku meminta persetujuan dari kepala sekolah.

"Dia… membantumu menyiapkan semua ini? Ta-tapi dia bilang dia mau merebutmu dariku, Sakura-chan mana mungkin dia mau melakukan hal seperti itu? Itu sama saja dengan membantu musuh."

"Kau ini, Naruto… dia memang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi aku tolak saat itu juga karena aku sudah punya kau, Naruto."

"Sa-Sakura-chan… kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke yang kata orang-orang perfect itu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Dia memang tampan, jenius dan juga populer. Benar-benar tipe idaman setiap cewek. Tapi aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya. Bagiku kau tetap is the best, Naruto."

"SAKURA-CHAAANN…!" Dengan cepat Naruto menarik Sakura kembali dalam pelukannya. Hatinya benar-benar senang sekali saat ini.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan kalau aku masih belum menjadi laki-laki yang sempurna di matamu. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk itu, aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum dan nggak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku. I love you, Sakura-chan! Very, very love you!" ucap Naruto sambil

"Baka! Tetaplah menjadi Naruto yang selalu ceria. I love you too, Naruto."

Naruto seperti melayang setiap mendengar Sakura mengatakan kata-kata itu. Sesaat kemudian Naruto menatap lekat-lekat Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Sakura mengerti dan menutup matanya. Naruto meraih belakang kepala Sakura dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Setelah beberapa menit saling beradu bibir, mereka pun akhirnya melepas ciumannya. Wajah Naruto dan Sakura terlihat merona.

Naruto kemudian kembali memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya Sakura melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Naruto terlihat sangat kecewa. Dia masih ingin lebih lama memeluk Sakura-nya, merasakan kehangatannya.

"Ayo, kita bergabung ke lapangan. Konsernya sudah mau mulai," ajak Sakura.

"Lebih baik di sini saja, Sakura-chan!"

"Sudah, ayo cepat!"

Meskipun Naruto terlihat agak kecewa namun akhirnya dia menurut juga. Tiba di lapangan, semua teman-teman sekelasnya langsung menyambut Naruto dengan sorak-sorai. Semuanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Naruto. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangkanya sama sekali.

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" ucap Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru, Ino. Hei, jangan-jangan kalian juga sebelumnya sudah tahu rencana Sakura?"

"Haha, tentu saja! Sakura yang meminta kami merahasiakannya darimu," jawab Ino.

"Maaf ya, Naruto. Hah~ rasanya merepotkan sekali harus menutupi semua ini darimu, apalagi melihat tingkahmu yang selalu emosian setiap kali membicarakan Sasuke. Benar-benar menyusahkan!" keluh Shikamaru.

"Tapi syukurlah semua rencana Sakura berjalan lancar, dia benar-benar bekerja dengan keras untuk menyiapkan semua ini, sampai harus pulang malam terus, haha…" ucap Ino.

"Sakura-chan melakukan semua ini untukku… Dia memang luar biasa."

"Ehem…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara deheman yang mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn, kuakui aku yang kalah, Naruto. Tapi, kau jangan ge er dulu. Aku membantu Sakura bukan semata-mata untuk membuat kau besar kepala. Aku hanya melakukannya untuk Sakura."

"Aku tidak peduli apa alasanmu. Tapi aku berterima kasih padamu, Sasuke. Ternyata kau tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Kau ternyata baik juga. Maaf aku sudah seenaknya menilaimu," ujar Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Hh, terserah…"

Sasuke pun menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang bersiap untuk menyaksikan konser. Tiba-tiba Sakura muncul di belakang Naruto dengan membawa kue ulang tahun dengan sebuah lilin bertuliskan angka 16 di atasnya.

"Ayo, tiup lilinnya dan buat permohonan, Naruto!" ucap Sakura.

Naruto pun mengangguk senang. Dia menutup matanya dan membuat permohonan. Sesaat kemudian meniup lilinnya. Suara tepuk tangan riuh terdengar tepat saat Naruto meniup lilinnya. Saat itu pula, band Konoha naik ke atas panggung, membuat semua siswa dan penonton yang lain berteriak histeris. Bagaimana tidak, para personil band itu cowok-cowok keren yang populer di Konoha High School. Ada Neji pada guitar, Gaara pada bass, Shino pada drum dan Kiba pada vokal.

Sang vokalis, Kiba, meraih mic-nya kemudian berbicara di hadapan semua orang. "Selamat malam, guys! Terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian semua diacara festival ini. Semoga kalian menikmati satu lagu spesial yang akan kami bawakan kali ini. Lagu spesial ini direquest oleh sang wakil panitia, Haruno Sakura untuk Uzumaki Naruto yang saat ini sedang berulang tahun. Happy birthday, Naruto!"

Musik pun mulai mengalun. Seluruh penonton berteriak dan bertepuk tangan. Mereka bahkan mulai ikut menari-nari dengan semangat. Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kagum. Sakura melakukan semua ini untuknya. Baginya ini semua sudah lebih dari cukup. Ulang tahunnya kali ini benar-benar hebat. Hatinya senang tak terkira.

Naruto merangkul pundak mungil Sakura dan mengecup dahinya yang lebar. Sakura terlihat malu karena Naruto melakukannya disaat sedang banyak orang, tapi sesaat kemudian Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Ini adalah ulang tahunku yang paling indah."

"You're welcome, Naruto."

**Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you  
anata ni okuru BA-SUDEI SONGU yo?****OK?**

_(Here's a birthday song for you, OK?)_

**odorakasete gomen  
tokubetsu na hi ni aete yokatta  
rousoku no hi wo keshite  
kanpai shimasho omedetou!  
**_(Sorry to give you a shock  
I'm so glad I could see you on this special day  
Blow out the candles  
And we'll make a toast – happy birthday!)  
_  
**Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you**

**itsumo arigatou!**

_(thanks for everything!)_

**Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you  
anata ni okuru BA-SUDEI SONGU yo?****OK?**

_(Here's a birthday song for you, OK?)_

**itsumo chikaku ni ite  
tokubetsu na yume kikasete hoshii  
kore kara mo yoroshiku  
PUREZENTO mo aru yo omedetou!  
**_(I want you to stay near me all the time  
And tell me your special dreams  
Hope things go well from now on  
I've got you a present too, happy birthday!)  
_  
**Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you**

**itsumo arigatou!**

_(thanks for everything!)_

**Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you  
anata ni okuru BA-SUDEI SONGU yo?****OK?**

_(Here's a birthday song for you, OK?)_

**kore kara mo zutto tsurai hi datte issho  
sou yatte toshi wo totte yukitai no**

_(From now on I'll be with you even on hard days  
I want to grow old with you like this)_

**Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you**

**itsumo arigatou!**

_(thanks for everything!)_

**Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you  
anata ni okuru BA-SUDEI SONGU yo?****OK?**

_(Here's a birthday song for you, OK?)_

.

'Kami-sama, permohonanku adalah semoga aku selalu bersama Sakura dan bisa terus melihat senyum bahagia Sakura selamanya.'

**.**

**~Owari~**

**.**

Waaaa… gaje-gaje gini jadinya! Kenapa fic-ku selalu ada band-bandnya gitu, ya? Hh~ aku juga nggak tahu, deh! Ahaha… Padahal nggak sengaja, lho! Apalagi fic ini lebih duluan aku buat dari fic pertamaku. Ya sudahlah whateper.

Maaf kalau fic-nya aneh begini… T.T

Ok, deh buat Naruto-kun tercinta, Happy Birthday to you! Semoga bisa cepet nikah sama Saku, gyahaha… (Naru : *wajah merah padam sambil meluk2 Saku* "Ahaha… terima kasih, Rin! Aku juga sangat berharap begitu." - - - Saku : *men-deathglare*)

Terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca fic kedua-ku ini.

Salam,

**Rinzu15**

10.10.2010

.

Bersediakah buat me-review?^^


End file.
